Balzot
Balzot (Ang: Girthan), once known as Narwe (Ang: Thyran), was the God of Fire. He is now the Fallen God and Lord of Evil. Other Names Narwe, Naurwe, Lord of Fire, Master of Shadows, The Betrayer, The Deciever, The Demon-Lord, The Fallen, The Un-nameable, Iza (Normearc), Ki’tam’unza (Mizania). Aspects Fire, Darkness, Shadows, Lies, Murder, Pain, Demons, Evil, Revenge True Form Balzot has been trapped in his form since his banishment. Though never fair to look upon, now he is monstrous and scaly, huge with black wings. He has one horn upon his head, and both his eyes are burned out. He is permanently engulfed in fire and shadow, and dressed in his black armour. Other Forms Iza, The Shadow-Lord: A tall giant, with fire for hair, and spiky armour. Frost trails from his great axe. 'Ki’tam’unza- '''A giant, made of fire. Myth Narwe was the brother of Vinwe and Eleniel. He was one of the most powerful gods, second only to Vinwe, and was jealous of his power. He was also in love with Eleniel, Vinwe’s wife, which made the jealous worse. Blackness gripped Narwe’s heart, and he became bitter and determined to become better than his brother. He presented Eleniel with the Brisis, a necklace of splendid beauty, and in her joy she copulated with him. From that union sprang the Norsans, who Eleniel hated. She rejected Narwe again, and Narwe hit her, angry. Vinwe, because of this, banished him from the Garden. Yet Narwe gathered other bitter gods around him, and enticed them and seduced them, and made a vast army. Changing his name to Balzot, he led his army against Olysia, and razed it, slaughtering hundreds of lesser gods. He raped Eleniel, then fled to Gaiana, where his army began to destroy the works of beauty. Balzot hated the Gods and was determined to destroy all they had created. Eventually, he set himself up as Lord of the Earth. But the Gods of Olysia wanted revenge, and to repair the world. Eventually they attacked his stronghold at the centre of the earth. Balzot was defeated, and imprisoned permanently. Balzot lost his left horn to Erunos, who stole it by trickery; he put Balzot to sleep using his charms, and removed the horn with Balzot’s own axe, Godslayer. He was also blinded by Eleniel, using the Isi- though he still sees using his powers. Balzot still influences the world despite his prison- his shadow is strong and can still corrupt the hearts of men. His Demons can enter his prison at will, and receive his commands. And his daughter the, Death Queen, has troubled the world twice. The war against the Fallen in never over. Other Manifestations '''Iza, the Shadowlord-' This Normearcan god is also known as the Trickster. He was kicked out of Svartheim for killing the son of Vunor. He is the lord of Shadows, and his darkness dims the sun, and covers all in ice. '''Ki'tam'unza- '''This Mizanian spirit is the Creator of Fire, who brought the gift to mankind. It betrayed them however, for it burned their houses and their flesh. For this reason Ki’tam’unza is called the Deciever, and is remembered as a bringer of Death. He is feared, and sacrifices are often made in his name to appease his wrath. Category:Tolton Category:Gods Category:Religion Category:Balzot